Raymont Penrose
Raymont Penrose is the Lord of the Parchments, Lord-Marshal of the Stormlands, and Head of House Penrose. Born in 355 AC, he was an unexpected surprise for his father, who was long thought to be infertile. Although there was some speculation on his parentage, when he was born all knew that he could only be Harlan's son. A warrior lord, Raymont was made Lord-Marshal of the Stormlands and Lord of the Parchments after the death of his father. Loyal to Theodan Baratheon, he hopes to see a bright future for the Stormlords. Appearance Standing at 5’10”, Raymont is not the tallest man alive but at the very least he is not a dwarf. Or slightly below average. His face bears an easy smile and green eyes, a red beard to match his fiery hair present as well. Although his face has many lines showing laughter, when he is angered, it shows just as well. History Raymont Penrose was born to Lord Harlan Penrose and Lady Elenda of House Wylde. The second wife of Harlan, it was long thought that the aged Lord of the Parchments would be infertile, as he had no children with his previous wife. After her death to fever, however, he lost himself and took a lover, who would eventually give birth to his bastard Mordred Storm. This simple event changed the course of Harlan’s life, as he married Lady Elenda in his fortieth year. It was not long after that when, in 355 AC, Raymont Penrose was brought into this world. Soon after his sister Delena was conceived, and born a year later. The last of Raymont’s siblings, Lorent, would be born 359 AC, three years away from Delena as Harlan moved to assist his liege in crushing the Dornish rebels, feeling a strong conviction for the royalist cause as his own aunt was married to King Loras. Having secured the lineage of House Penrose with two sons, Harlan contented himself with his duties as the Lord-Marshal of the Stormlands, and as his wife and children at the Parchments, Harlan visited on occasion to ensure that things were being done properly. Growing up was easy for Raymont. As a young boy, he delighted in all manners of physical activity, engaging with highborn and lowborn alike in his games. He proved himself a natural leader, and the boys of the castle flocked to him. Around this time, the son of a lowborn Man at Arms would grow to be his best friend, and the two would often laugh and play fight with each other under the dutiful eyes of the Master of Arms. Named Renly for the old king, while it was clear that he would always be the better warrior of the two, Raymont far outstripped him on horseback. While Raymont got along fine with his trueborn siblings, it became clear from the first that Mordred Storm, older and taller than Ray, would be an issue. More than once he would whack him around in the training yard and reduce the young boy to tears in frustration, taunted endlessly by his opponent. It was here that it became clear that Raymont would grow violent when challenged, and brood over his defeats. Perhaps that could have been changed if things were different. At the age of two and ten, Raymont was squired to Theodan Baratheon, and often went traveling with the future lord. Alongside him was Orys. Orys was everything Raymont aspired to be, and soon he began to grow more wroth in his defeats. However, after his fellow squire Daeron Martell was almost killed by Orys, Raymont was conflicted. He had gotten along well with Martell, and adored the Prince. But as he was forced to part from his idol, his gaze turned to his own master, Theodan. Theodan was not quick to anger and wasn’t quite a swordsman, but in his own way he was brave, and risked death to save Daeron. Although the effects of Orys would remain on Raymont, he found himself growing loyal to Theodan in every way, and trying to emulate his wit and personal courage. And when Daeron was knighted after a skirmish on their way to Sunspear, he could not have been happier for his friend. When the Second War of Reclamation broke out, Raymont was divided. His own liege wanted to sit out the battles to come, but his father was adamant that they should be supporting the crown, even though he was unwilling to break his oath and risk losing his position. When the Stormlands finally joined the war, Raymont was ecstatic. Finally, not just fighting in small skirmishes- a real war! During the Liberation of Highgarden, Harlan Penrose was given command of the right flank, and requested his son fight alongside him. It was there they quarreled, over the tactics to be used in battle. Raymont was wroth, and quit his father to brood in his tent. The two would never speak again. In battle, Raymont maintained silence from his father, and refused to speak to him. When the fighting grew thick, Harlan brought himself into the fray, and Raymont followed, hacking through Ironborn like it was a knife through butter. He looked over to finally break his silence, but he had not realized through the thick of it that Harlan Penrose had been cutdown unceremoniously, an axe buried in his neck, and green eyes staring upwards into the clear skies. Raymont, himself broken, rallied the men and fought with a furious savagery until the day was won. In recognition of his efforts, Theodan would knight him, and appoint him Lord Marshal in his father’s place. The last words he spoke to his father were in anger. Raymont never knew if his father would have been proud of how he cut down the savages from the shit stained rocks they called islands. He never would feel another warm smile or proud look in recognition of a deed done right. He wouldn’t weep, no. He was above that. But he would keep going until he felt, from somewhere in the heavens, a proud smile from a dead father. And for now, Raymont was content to try and prove himself in tourney, performing decently in the Melee and Joust at the wedding of Orys I Baratheon and his Yronwood bride. Learning of the events that took place after he left King's Landing, Raymont stands proudly with Theodan against Orys, even as he struggles with his former admiration for Orys. Category:House Penrose Category:Stormlander